It Takes a Pillage
It Takes a Pillage is the eighth episode of Season 4 of Killjoys, as well as the thirty eighth episode of the series. The episode aired on September 7, 2018 on Syfy and Space. An awkward Jaqobis homecoming takes a deadly turn as Dutch and Zeph risk everything for science. Summary When we last left our Killjoys, Dutch and Johnny had picked up a signal from D'av's escape ship in... Telen, the Jaqobis' home planet. D'av has taken Jaq here to keep him safe. But not long after they arrive, they're getting shot at. By who? By grandpa Jaqobis. It looks like he's changed his ways somewhat over the years. He stopped drinking, he cleaned up the family bunker, and he's graciously extended it to D'av and Jaq as shelter when the imminent silica storm hits the planet. Meanwhile, on Lucy, Dutch shows a hologram Zeph the capsule Khlyen developed to destroy the green pool, that she recovered from Yalena Kin Rit. But when Zeph puts it under analysis, she finds that inside is a spore, and that it's decaying fast. They need to pull apart the chemicals inside the spore, and replicate them, in order to keep it alive. That's going to take a lot of gravity. When poppa Jaqobis sends Jaq down through the tunnels to fetch him back a tool, Johnny is there to nab him, and whisk him away before the incoming Hullen have a chance to. The Hullen have descended into the bunker, and cut the power, trying to smoke the Jaqobis out. It's only a matter of time before the silica permeates the airspace, unless Johnny can figure out a stopgap. While D'av goes off with his pops to defend against the Hullen invaders, Johnny is left with Jaq to hold down the fort. It's then that a stranger descends the hatch, and reveals herself to be Charlie Volford, a sheriff and apparent paramour of Johnny's past. D'av and papa Jaqobis have three Hullen on their tails. Papa Jaqobis opens fire, but it's futile: he's never gone up against something that gets up after it's shot. And D'avin gets hit with a flash grenade and is stunned, while his dad gets taken. When D'av comes to, he interrogates a detained Hullen. Conversation is electric, as D'av tortures him with a handy prod. The Hullen doesn't say much before the kill chip implanted into his neck activates. But he does say that Jaq isn't just any child: he's the beginning of it all. When D'av comes back from the interrogation, he has some hard news to break: the Hullen want to trade Jaq for grandpa. That's not going to happen, but they've got to come up with an alternative. Dutch takes the spore capsule into a small craft, and pilots it around a sun — way too closely for comfort — in order to use the gravitational pull to drag apart the atoms. She succeeds, and Zeph is able to analyze the contents of that capsule, but Dutch ends up going unconscious in the process. D'av and Johnny make their descent into the bowels of the stronghold to find their dad and spring him free. They find him, but it's a trap. Charlie is not Johnny's friend, she's working with the Hullen, and now she's got Jaq. The Hullen tie the Jaqobis together, and to make their murders look like an accident, Charlie orders that the gas pipes be turned on to let in the noxious silica gas. Zeph has figured out a way to hologram her way into Dutch's cockpit, and then use electromagnetic energy from her transmission to cause the fire alarm to activate, thereby waking Dutch up. It's pretty awesome. Dutch snaps back into action, and retakes control of her ship to fly it back to safety. A captive Jaq figures out how to break free of his binds, and dispatch the Hullen standing guard. He is able to release the rest of the Jaqobis from their binds, and he's brought gifts: guns. The whole family reunites to kick some Hullen butt. Well, all but papa Jaqobis: they leave his abusive ass behind. Once outside, Johnny finds Charlie and she makes one last plea for leniency. He's not giving it to her: ever thus to traitors. Back on Lucy, Johnny and Jaq have a heart to heart. Jaq wants to understand why the Hullen are hunting him, and so he offers up the amulet that Delle Seyah gave him before she left. Both Johnny and Jaq think that maybe it would be best for him to use the necklace and find a safe haven. And Dutch and D'av have their own heart-to-heart, which in this case turns into a lip-to-lip. They reconcile, and get back on the same page. But it doesn't last long: Dutch falls down in agony, bearing her back. Strange markings are starting to appear on it, and she's in terrible pain. Looks like Aneela is losing strength. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) * Kelly McCormack as Zeph Additional Cast * Ron Lea as Marris Jaqobis * Jaeden Noel as Jaqobis Kin Rit * Lara Jean Chorostecki as Charlie Volford * Peter Deiwick as Black Root Commander * Lamont James as Black Root Officer Crew Director * Stephanie Morgenstern Writers * Derek Robertson (Writer) * Vivian Lin (Story Editor) * Nile Seguin (Story Editor) Executive Producers * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Michelle Lovretta * Karen Troubetzkoy * Stefan Pleszczynski * Adam Barken Producers * Claire Welland (Producer) * Julian Doucet (Producer) * Trish Williams (Co-Executive Producer) * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * Beth Iley (Co-Producer) * Nikolijne Troubetzkoy (Consulting Producer) * Andrew De Angelis (Consulting Producer) * Julie Puckrin (Consulting Producer) Music * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes